Unit Combat
Unit Combat comes in many flavors and varieties. Unit Cards Unit Combat relies on Unit Cards, which are based on Gwent Cards. Unit Cards describe the capabilities of a given unit type, and then a series of Counters are used to keep track of the unit status. Unit Factions The Unit Factions are used to describe Unit Types. = Neutral = The Neutral Faction represents all "Elite" units. Monster The Monster Faction represents all supernatural enemies, regardless of type. Northern Realms The Northern Realms faction represents Cavalry Units. Scoiatael The Scoiatael faction represents Irregular Units. Skellige The Skellige faction represents Naval Units. Nilfgaard The Nilfgaard faction represents Regular Units. Unit Color The Unit Colors are used to describe the Unit's level of experience. Bronze This is a "Green" unit. Silver This is an "Average" unit. Gold This is an "Veteran" unit. Unit Placement The Unit Placement is used to describe the function of the unit. Any time a Unit has the "Red Eye" they are considered as less than white in equipment rating. Melee This is a "Melee" unit. Ranged This is a "Ranged" unit. Artillery This is an "Artillery" unit. Any This is a "Versatile" unit. Unit Strength The Unit Strength is used to describe the "AC" of a unit. Unit Rarity The Unit Rarity is used to describe the equipment of the unit. White This unit has one Piece of Special Equipment, unless the unit has a "Red Eye" in which case you should assume it either doesn't have special equipment, or has exactly the necessary equipment to fulfill its role. Blue This unit has two pieces of Special Equipment. Purple This unit has three pieces of Special Equipment. Yellow This unit has four pieces of Special Equipment. Unit Statistics Units use Statistics that determine what they can do. Type The most important thing to know about a unit, is what type it is. Monster Monster Units do not follow the rules. See cards for details. Elite Units Elite Units can act as Cavalry, Irregular and Regular, and as a rule of thumb, have the Versatile Function, meaning they can be either Ranged or Melee. For an elite unit to change their type and/or function, they need to be at a friendly location. * No Upkeep Cost Cavalry Units Cavalry Units roll attack with advantage against Ranged Units, and have disadvantage when attacking units armed with the special equipment "Polearms". * Cavalry Units can move twice as far as other non-naval units (two hexes). * Cavalry Units cannot charge through difficult terrain. * Cavalry Units move at half speed in difficult terrain. * When attempting to disengage, and while not flanked, a cavalry unit may add a bonus to its AC equal to: AC-10. * Costs 2 upkeep points per unit. Regular Units Regular Units can form a formation, making them more unassailable and denying other units an advantage from charging. * A unit in formation can exit their formation instead of being routed, and instead of a have a 75% chance of casualties only being wounded. Irregular Units Irregular Units can hide in difficult terrain, but move at half-speed in difficult terrain when doing so. * When a hiding irregular unit reveals itself, it attacks with advantage in the first round of combat. * When an irregular unit is fighting a unit in formation, they may, upon disengaging, add a bonus to their AC equal to: AC-10. * Costs 0.5 upkeep points per unit. Naval Unit A Naval Unit obviously cannot leave the waterways. Naval Units that have the artillery or ranged function function like normal, but melee Naval Units are transport units and cannot attack anything on their own. * Costs 10 upkeep points per unit. Function All units have a function. Melee Melee Units cannot, without special equipment, attack at range. They must be adjacent to a unit in order to attack it. Ranged Ranged Units can generally attack another unit up to three hexes away. If engaged in melee combat, they attack with disadvantage. Ranged Units have a basic amount of ammunition equal to 20. * Must be of Average Experience Level Artillery Artillery Units can move one hex every other round, unless they are cavalry artillery, in which case they can move every round. Artillery Units can fire up to 6 hexes. Artillery units have a basic amount of ammunition equal to 10. * Must be of Average Experience Level. Versatile A Versatile Unit may enter the battle as either a Melee or Ranged Unit. * Must be of Veteran Experience Level. Experience The Experience of a Unit describes it's ability to withstand losses and to attack. Green A Green Unit has a +5 bonus to attack and to resist routing. * Price: 25 GP Average An Average Unit has a +10 bonus to attack and to resist routing. * Price: 50 GP Veteran A Veteran Unit has a +15 bonus to attack and to resist routing. * Price: 100 GP. Equipment Units always has a minimum of Light Armor (AC 15) and Regular Weapons. Medium Armor Medium Armor is a type of Special Equipment that Increases the Unit AC to 20. Irregular Units cannot use Medium Armor. * Price: 50 GP Heavy Armor Increases the Unit AC to 25. Irregular Units cannot use Heavy Armor. * Price: 100 GP Polearms Polearms are a type of Special Equipment that only a non-cavalry and non-naval Melee Unit can use. With Polearms, a Melee Unit has advantage against Cavalry and grants a single attack of opportunity against a charging unit. * Price: 10 GP Shields Shields are a type of Special Equipment that any unit can use. It gives Ranged Units disadvantage on their rolls, and offers a +2 Bonus to AC against a charging enemy. * Price: 10 GP. Mounts Mounts are a type of Special Equipment that can only be used by Cavalry Units, which they must have - thus increasing the base price of Cavalry Units. * Price: 50 GP Artillery Platform Artillery Platforms are a type of Special Equipment that can only be used by Artillery Units, which they must have - thus increasing the base price of Artillery Units. * Requires at least 6 units to move, and at least 2 units to operate. * Price: 100 GP. Ammunition Ammunition is a type of Special Equipment that can only be used by Ranged and Artillery Units, which they must have - thus increasing the base price of both unit types. This piece of Special Equipment grants 20 ammunition for a Ranged Unit or 10 ammunition for an Artillery Unit, but can be bought multiple times. * Price: 10 GP